


let me take his wrong

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Het, Porn Battle, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: When the doorbell rings at almost midnight, Rhodey knows exactly who it is and why they're here.





	let me take his wrong

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle XIV
> 
> Pepper Potts/James Rhodes, missing, drunk, comfort, loss, banter

When it's almost midnight and there's a knock at his door, Rhodey answers it with an understanding smile on his face and a glass of bourbon in his hand. He's not sure which makes the irritation stamped all over Pepper's face melt away - he'd like to think it's him but when she steps past him, takes the drink from his hand as she kicks off her shoes, he knows it's not. 

Well, not entirely anyway. 

"My favourite," she says after she takes a long swallow, looking over her shoulder at him as she makes her way into his living room. "It's like you were expecting me." 

She's teasing him because they both know he was. Rhodey hides a smirk as he closes and locks the door, makes sure his face is completely blank when he turns back to her. "I heard about today," he tells her and that's enough to have her knocking back the rest of the glass as she rolls her eyes, strides to the bar for a refill. 

"You and half the city." Her voice is colder than the ice she rattles in her glass but there's nothing cold about her eyes when she turns back to face him. "But I'm not here to banter about our mutual friend." 

Rhodey raises one eyebrow at that - if she's refusing to mention Tony's name, then she's good and mad. 

Which might be bad news for Tony, but Pepper's been here before in a mood like this, so Rhodey knows it's good news for him. 

Still, he can't resist a little banter. "You here to get drunk?" He casts a pointed glance at the glass in her hand, the glass she raises to her lips, takes one sip from and puts back down again. 

"No." 

She doesn't take her eyes off his as she walks back towards him, lays her hands on his chest. Her fingers worry the buttons but stop just short of unfastening them as Rhodey's hands falls to her hips, pull her closer to him. 

"You here for comfort sex?" That's said a little more teasingly, some might say flirtily and once again she shakes her head without breaking eye contact. 

"No." 

Rhodey releases the smile he's been suppressing since he closed the front door. "Good," he says, pulling her close and kissing her hungrily, feeling her respond to him eagerly, her arms winding around his neck as his search for the zipper of her dress. 

He proceeds to spend the rest of the night making her forget the name Tony Stark as well as, he hopes, her own name, and he doesn't feel the slightest bit guilty about it. Tony doesn't have the slightest idea what he's missing out on, but in this case, Rhodey knows that Tony's loss is most definitely his gain.


End file.
